Nightmare on Isla Sorna
by orcafan1
Summary: Alan Grants daughter McKenzie wanted nothing more than to fallow in her fathers footsteps and learn more about dinosaurs. she's also a survivor of Isla Nublar what happens when her nightmare from Isla Nublar follows her to Isla Sorna. Billy/OC
1. Back to the dig site

I was at my mom's house watching my dad explain to Charlie (my little half-brother) what carnivores and herbivores were. "Alan he's five let's wait till he's six" my mom said as she came outside holding my baby sister Madeline. I got up and wiped the sand off my jeans. "Mickey what's that around your neck?" Charlie asked when he spotted my raptor tooth necklace. "It's a…" I was about to say raptor tooth but my mom sent me a look saying 'don't tell him what it is'. "It's a shark tooth Charlie" I said. "What kind of shark did the tooth come from?" he asked. "A tiger shark" I replied. Both animals teeth were about the same size so I assumed that it would be the right shark. Charlie put all of his toy dinosaurs back in the plastic box they came in and I picked him up and we went inside. I put Charlie down and he ran upstairs to his room to play with his dinosaurs while I followed my parents into the kitchen. I sat down next to my dad and across from my mom. Madeline began to cry and my mom was about to get up when Mark my step-dad said he would take care of it. "So McKenzie your father says that you have a boyfriend is that true?" my mom asked smiling. "Dad" I groaned. "What?" he asked pulling an innocent face. "So what's his name?" my mom asked eager for more information. "His name is Billy this is him" I said as I showed her a picture of Billy and I at a dig site both of us covered in dirt. "He looks like a nice boy" she said handing the picture back. "Yeah the only problem is the kissing it's too much" my dad said. "Oh Alan that's what couples do" my mom said. "Yeah dad and you can't tell me that you and mom never kissed. "That's a different story we didn't make out like no tomorrow like you and Billy do hell I don't know what's worse running from a dinosaur or watch you to play tonsil tennis" my dad said rolling his eyes. My mom chuckled at his frustration and I could tell she had some sympathy for him he was the one that had to put up with my teenage hormones most of the time. "You're lucky I approve of your relationship with Billy or else he would gone before you could say raptor" my dad said. He always liked taking certain sayings and adding in the name of a dinosaur. "Yeah just like my first boyfriend Nathan the one you scared off" I said. "He wasn't even your type he was majoring in technology and you are majoring in Paleontology and you know that I hate technology" my dad said. "Alan you scared the poor boy with one of those stories of your encounter with raptors and how advanced they are" my mom said. "I haven't seen him since high school graduation dad last thing I heard was that he was hospitalized for a few months because of some crazy nightmares he was having of dinosaurs his parents thought that he had gone insane" I said. "Well answer me this would you rather be with some technology obsessed boy or Billy who is interested in dinosaurs and is also majoring in paleontology like you?" my dad asked. "Billy" I said smiling. It was the truth I loved Billy more than anything in the world besides my parents and siblings. "So what are you working on?" my mom asked. "Raptors" my dad replied. "My favorite" my mom whispered. "Do you remember the sounds they make?" my dad asked. "I try not to" she replied. "They were capable of more than we ever imagined" my dad said. I tuned out my parents conversation as I began to think of Billy. I've been doing that a lot lately probably because I missed him so much. Billy and I haven't been apart this long before and I was starting to regret coming with my dad I can't believe I thought this would be an interesting trip most of the colleges we visited the students were only interested in Jurassic Park or the incident in Sand Diego some even asked about the scar I got on my arm after being attacked by one of the raptors while visiting Jurassic Park I still have nightmares about that. "How have you been sleeping honey?" I heard my mom ask. I finally snapped out of my daydreaming and looked at her. "Same nightmare" I replied. "I'm sorry Mickey I know you hate having those nightmares" my mom said resting her hand on top of mine. "I know" I replied. I looked down at the raptor tooth that hung from my neck. It came from the same raptor that attacked me I don't even know why I wanted to keep it. The tooth was practically a reminder of what happened back on Isla Nublar. I guess it was because of the fact that I always wanted something that came from a real dinosaur when I was little and I finally got my wish but in the worst possible way. Soon my dad and I decided that it was time to go. We said our goodbyes and I gave my mom a hug and kiss goodbye and we left and before either of us knew it we were on our way back to Montana. As I sat there staring out the window my dad brought up an unwanted subject. "You know you need to tell Billy what happened he's your boyfriend he should know don't you think?" he asked. "Don't worry dad I will" I replied. I refused to get any sleep on the plane because I didn't want to have a nightmare in front of a bunch of strangers. My dad decided not to carry the subject any farther since he knew that I was sensitive about it. The rest of the trip was silence neither of us said a word unless it was about the dig and how we were gonna make more money so we wouldn't have to stop digging. All I could really think about was how I was gonna tell Billy about my scar.


	2. Meet the Kirbys

When we finally arrived at the dig site I smiled when I saw Billy walking over to us. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me passionately. I gladly kissed back ignoring my dad when he cleared his throat. "Ok that's enough now" he said sternly as he walked in between us. Billy grabbed my bags and we started to walk toward our tent. "So how was the trip? Profitable?" Billy asked. "We'll be broke in four weeks" my dad replied. "Three weeks I had to rent some equipment" Billy said. I suddenly heard Jason one of the college students call my name. I turned around and he waved me over. "I'll be right back" I said. My dad and Billy nodded and walked inside the tent while I walked over to Jason. "Need some more help?" I asked. "Actually I wanted to give you something I found while you were gone with your dad" he said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bracelet that had the tooth of a raptor dangling from it. "I thought you would like it since it would match with your necklace" he said. "Wow thanks Jason that's really sweet" I said as he put it on my wrist. "Don't mention it" he said smiling. "Well I'll let you get back to your work I'll see you later" I replied. "Ok see ya" he said and I walked back to the tent. Just as I walked in Billy blew into something that kind of looked like a bird caller but instead of hearing the sound of a bird I heard the sound of a raptor. I froze in my spot when I had a flashback.

_Flashback_

_I was hiding in the kitchen with Lexi and Tim. "On the count of three you guys make a run for it understand?" I asked. "No way Mackenzie we're not leaving you" Tim said. "I'll be fine Tim just trust me" I said. Tim was hesitant but nodded his head. "One…two…three RUN!" I yelled. Lexi and Tim got up and ran for the door. When they were both safely out I made my move and ran for the door. However a raptor blocked my only exit. I turned around and came face to face with another raptor. Before I knew it the raptor facing me pounced on me digging one of its large talons into my arm and biting down on my shoulder however both raptors were shot and I got up as fast as I could following my dad and the others while the other two raptors followed us. I could feel a tooth lodged in my shoulder but ignored the pain. The only thing I could focus on was getting away from the raptors._

_End Flashback_

I suddenly felt someone shaking me and I opened my eyes. "What happened?" I asked when I saw my dad. "When Billy blew into the raptor resonating chamber you had just walked into the tent and froze then passed out. Soon Billy ran into the tent. "Oh my got baby I'm so sorry I didn't know" he said hugging me tightly. "It's ok Billy" I said hugging him back. "No it's not I made a huge mistake" he said. After convincing Billy that I was fine he told me that we were going out for dinner with a couple people that wanted to talk to my dad. "Who gave you that bracelet?" my dad asked. "Jason dug it up and made it for me to match with my necklace" I said. "Well that was nice of him" my dad said. We all got ready to go out and meet the Kirby's for dinner.

When the three of them arrived at the restaurant they sat down. Paul began to tell my dad how great his work was and how much he admired it. "Mr. Kirby enough small talk what did you want to speak to me about?" my dad asked. I knew that he just wanted to get this all over with so he could go back and rest. "Well, Dr. Grant, for our wedding anniversary this year we wanted to do something really special. Something…" "Once in a lifetime" Amanda finished.

"We've arranged for a private airplane to take us over Isla Sorna and we want you to be our guide" Mr. Kirby said. The three of us stared at Paul speechless and I had a feeling I knew where this was going. I could tell my dad was trying to find a nice calm way to turn their request down. If he didn't say anything than I would but I didn't know how to say no nicely since the only thing I could think of saying was hell no. I've already seen too much while I was on Isla Nublar. However I thought about it and guessed that maybe it would be okay since we would be up in the air and the dinosaurs would be on the island.

"That's a very nice offer Mr. Kirby but I'm afraid that I'm to expensive for you I do charge a lot of money if I have to get anywhere near that Island it's a dangerous place. If you like I can refer you to a number of highly qualified…" Mr. Kirby shook his head and Amanda mimicked him also not accepting a no.

"No, no, you see you're the best. You've seen these animals in the flesh. No one else comes even close to you" Mr. Kirby said trying to get my dad to change his mind. Alan sighed and I looked at Billy who was staring at my dad waiting for his answer.

"I'm flattered Mr. Kirby I really am but I've been on this little adventure tour already and I have no intention of risking putting my daughter and Billy in that situation if something goes wrong" he said. *Yeah little adventure tour my ass. If you think almost getting eaten by a t-rex and getting attacked by a raptor is a little adventure tour than you are dead wrong* I thought to myself. "And the air restrictions they made after what happened in Sand Diego, you can't fly low enough to see anything of interest" I interjected.

"Well you see we have permission to fly low" Mrs. Kirby said. "How low?" I asked. "Well I'm no aviation specialist but it's a hell of a lot lower than anyone else" Mr. Kirby replied. "It's pretty much whatever we want" Mrs. Kirby said. My dad chuckled I knew it was hard for him to believe. "That's pretty hard to believe" he said.

"Let's just say that through my business-import/export, emerging markets-I've made some friends in high placed. In this case the Costa Rican government" Paul said. I had a gut feeling that the Kirby's were lying to us. Something told me not to believe a word they said.

"Dr. Grant you don't know how important this is to us and to have you come along. It would make all the difference" Mr. Kirby said as he got out his checkbook. "Of course we are prepared to make a sizeable contribution to your research" he said as he pulled out a pen. "I can write all kinds of numbers on this check Dr. Grant. Just tell me what's it going to take. I looked at the checkbook and then back at my dad. I knew he didn't want to go back to an Island that had dinosaurs on it but we really needed the money so we could keep digging. These people weren't making it easy. My dad finally gave in and agreed to be their guide and allowed Billy and I to come along. I knew he didn't want us to but he doesn't like being alone with people he doesn't really know.


	3. The flight to dinosaur island

Sorry it took me so long to update everyone I have been really busy with Homework College isn't easy. I do not own Jurassic Park or any of its characters only Mackenzie

Even though he agreed to go on the tour the Kirby's arranged dad was still mad and I couldn't blame him. The last thing I wanted was to go to another island full of dinosaurs. I had seen enough when I went to Isla Nublar I never thought I would have to do it again except on a different island. However I thought about it again and remembered that it was just an aerial tour we weren't going to land so I had nothing to worry about. I kept telling myself this but an uneasy feeling seemed to creep into my stomach. I went to my tent and got changed into my pajamas and went to sleep awaiting the next day. The day we cross paths with dinosaurs once again.

I was woken up by the buzzing of my annoying phone alarm. I lazily got up and dressed in a dark blue tank top and tight black jeans that hugged all the right places. I put on my converse and grabbed my bag and walked out to the car where my dad and Billy were waiting. I gave Billy a kiss and my dad rolled his eyes in annoyance and we got in the car. The drive wasn't long towards the airport where we were meeting the Kirby's. They had a private plane ready to go and we all boarded and found our seats. Once everyone was seated we took off. As we were flying Billy took out his camera and began to clean the lens.

"Even with all that I pay you, you couldn't afford a better bag?" my dad asked. "No way. This is lucky." Billy replied with a smile on his face. I just tuned the two of them out since I already knew the story since I asked Billy the same question. "Couple years back some buddies and I went hang gliding off these cliffs in New Zealand and an updraft sent me right into the side. BOOM!" I jumped and snapped out of my daydream hearing Billy. I sent him a glare but he just smiled.

"That does sound lucky" my dad said of course he was being sarcastic. "It was this strap alone that saved my life got caught on a rock as I was falling" Billy said finishing his story. "Reverse-Darwinism survival of the most idiotic" dad said. I simply chuckled at his response. "Listen Alan I really appreciate you bringing me along" Billy said putting his camera back in its case. "The bones will be there when we get back. That's the nice thing about them; they never run away" he replied. "And besides you got me into this I don't intend to be alone with these people". Dad just leaned back in his chair and put his hat over his eyes. "It's your turn to be nice. Wake me when we get there" he said. I looked up at the front row and saw that Paul and Amanda were tense this made me a bit suspicious but I shrugged it off. Billy turned his head to kiss me and I gladly kissed back. "Knock it off" my dad snapped. Billy and I quickly pulled away I looked at my dad with a confused expression. _How does he do that _I thought. I went back to looking out the window and began to daydream again. Billy turned around in his seat to look at cooper.

"So how do you know the Kirby's?" he asked. "Through our church" Cooper replied casually. "Which religion?" Billy asked. "Uh… the one that worships god and believes in being good" Cooper replied. I looked at Billy and just by the look on his face I knew that he was growing suspicious of the Kirby's too. What was really going on here? That's what I wanted to know.

I looked up and saw my dad having a nightmare and told Billy to wake him up since we were almost to the Island anyway. "Alan" Billy said shaking him gently. Dad woke up gasping with a frightened look on his face. "You ok dad?" I asked by the look on his face it had to be one hell of a bad nightmare. "Yeah, yeah I'm ok" he replied. "We're almost there" Billy said leaning back in his chair. I took a sharp breath when the plane lurched and began to descend. Dad looked out the window and was amazed when he saw all the different dinosaurs and the island. I was memorized by the sight myself it was beautiful this is for an island that had the word dangerous written all over it. Billy wrapped his arms around me and looked over my shoulder so he could see the varieties of dinosaurs also while resting his chin on my shoulder. Billy and I looked at my dad who had a smile on his face. He looked like a kid on Christmas day.

"Admit it your excited" Billy said smiling at my dad. Dad didn't say anything but the two of us knew he was. He just didn't want anyone rubbing it in.

"Cooper yell up if you see anything!" Udesky yelled from the cockpit. "No I thought I'd keep it to myself" Cooper replied sarcastically. Suddenly my dad spotted a dinosaur and began to get excited. "There! There. An Apatosaurus look at the coloration" my dad said his smile never leaving his face.

I'm so used to seeing bones it's weird to see skin" Billy said. "Same here" I said keeping my eyes on the dinosaurs. "Mr. and a Mrs. Kirby if you look out the right you can see…" dad trailed off as Paul waved him away. I began to feel something was up and it wasn't good and I knew my dad and Billy felt it too. Dad looked back out the window and noticed they were flying lower than he would've liked. I heard a loud noise and immediately recognized it as the landing gear. I looked up at my dad and apparently he heard it too.

"That's not the landing gear?" he asked. Nobody said a word. "What you're…you can't land!" my dad said. "Dr. Grant if you'll just sit tight we'll explain everything in a jiffy" Paul said trying to reason with him. "You can't land on this island!" my dad repeated as he got out of his seat and walked toward the cockpit. I was about to get up and follow him but Billy grabbed my hand and shook his head telling me not to follow but the two of us remained standing.

Cooper grabbed my dad and the two of them began to wrestle. I ran up Cooper and pushed him but he pushed me back. I attempted to run at him again but Billy grabbed my arm again telling me not to. "Let him go!" I snapped. Cooper ignored my command and knocked my dad out cold. "DAD!" I yelled as I ran to his side and kneeled down beside him. I began to hear Mrs. Kirby yelling for a couple people named Ben and Eric through a bullhorn. _That woman is out of her mind_ I thought to myself as I got off the plane telling Billy to stay with my dad until he woke up. "Mr. Kirby does your wife have a death wish or something. I'm not sure if you were listening when my father said this but this island has danger written all over it your wife as literally asking to be killed do you even know what's out there?" I asked. "Eric! Eric are you there honey? Ben! ERRRRIIIICCC!" Amanda's voice boomed. I looked behind me when I heard footsteps and saw my dad and Billy walking towards us and dad did not look happy at all. He looked plain mad. "Dr. Grant. Are you alright? I'm sorry we had to be so…" "Who hit me?" my dad asked cutting Paul off. "Well…" Paul said. "Who hit me?" my dad repeated. "That would be Cooper" Paul said pointing to the guy that hit my dad. All three mercenaries were running into the jungle with guns.

"What the hell are they doing?" I asked. "Establishing a perimeter. Making it safe. These guys are really good. One of them was a green…" once again my dad cut Paul off before he could finish. "Mr. Kirby trust me on this island there is no such thing as safe. We have to get back on the plane…" he was cut off by Amanda's screaming and I rolled my eyes this woman was just asking to be eaten hell why don't we just cover her in barbeque sauce, put an apple in her mouth and serve her to a T-Rex on a silver platter. "And will you tell your wife to stop making so much noise we're food to these damn animals" dad said annoyed.

"Amanda! Honey! Dr. Grant says it's a bad idea!" Paul yelled. "What?" Amanda yelled back not taking the bullhorn away from her mouth. "He said it's a bad idea!" Paul repeated. "What's a bad idea?" Amanda asked. Suddenly there was a loud roar coming from the jungle causing everyone to freeze. "What was that?" Paul asked. A couple gunshots came from the jungle.

"A Rex?" I asked. "I don't think so" my dad replied. Everyone relaxed knowing that it wasn't a T-Rex but I still had an uneasy and scared feeling inside. It was still a carnivore and therefore would not hesitate to kill us. "It sounds bigger" my dad said causing everyone to tense.


	4. help us find our son

Nash and Udesky came rushing out of the jungle panic clearly written on their faces. "We have to go. NOW!" Udesky ordered. "What's wrong can't you guys…" Paul didn't finish his sentence because of another roar but it sounded closer this time. Dad grabbed my hand and began to pull me behind him as he ran back to the plane. Udesky rushed everyone inside and closed the door locking it. "What about the other guy?" Billy asked. "Coopers a professional he can handle himself" Udesky said. I rushed to my seat and buckled myself in. Billy sat down beside me and grabbed my hand squeezing it.

"Paul we can't just…" Amanda started but was cut off. "Don't worry, honey. We'll circle the island and come back" Paul said. Soon gunshots were heard coming from the jungle. Nash climbed into the pilot's seat and started the engine. I started to regret coming along and I'm sure my dad and Billy were thinking the same thing. Cooper appeared about a couple hundred yards from the plane waving his right arm signaling for Nash to stop the plane. "Stop! Please stop!" Cooper yelled crying.

"Coop you know I can't stop this thing. Get out of the way Coop, get out of the way" Nash muttered as he hit full speed. "What are you doing?" Paul asked panicking. "That's Cooper" dad pointed out. Suddenly a huge dinosaur ran out of the trees and grabbed Cooper in its mouth. It had a long crocodilian snout, powerful clawed forearms and a spiny sail rising from its back. Everyone stared in shock at Cooper being eaten and I buried my face into Billy's chest as he hugged me. "It's ok baby everything's gonna be ok" he cooed. "Oh my god, Paul oh my god" Amanda said with fear in her voice. The dinosaur was right in front of the plane. Nash quickly pulled the wheel up making the plane lurch upward higher into the air. Everyone was thrown back in their seats. However the left propeller of the plate hit the dinosaur and broke. Blood splattered onto the windshield and the side windows. Everyone was thrown around the plane as it descended down towards the island into the jungle. Finally the plane stops. Everyone was breathing heavily trying to catch their breaths but I could tell fear remained inside them. My heart was beating so fast it felt as if it would burst from my chest at any moment.

"Mickey, Billy are you two ok?" my dad asked. "Yeah" we said in unison. "Is anyone hurt?" Billy asked making sure everyone was ok. Everyone told him that they were ok. I looked around and the worst that happened to anyone was a few cuts. "Quiet!" Udesky yelled. "We're ok let's everybody just stay put" he said and turned to the radio and turned it on but got nothing. "Who has the satellite phone?" Udesky asked. "Right here" Paul said. He took out a big yellow hone and handed it to Udesky. Udesky began dialing numbers. Dad unstrapped himself and Billy and I did the same. Dad opened the door but gasped and quickly shut it after seeing how high up they were. "We haven't landed yet" he said.

"We're sorry all circuits are busy please try your call again later…" came the operators voice from the satellite phone that was pressed against Nash's ear. "Shit!" he yelled in frustration. "What? What is it?" Paul asked. Suddenly Amanda screamed and clung onto Paul's arm. We all looked towards the window she was pointing at and saw a huge reptilian face causing everyone to scream. The plane lurched forward and the dinosaur let out a menacing growl that in my opinion could scar a Rex. Everybody held onto their seats to scared to move. I held onto Billy clinging to him like a second skin. _Wow and I thought Rex's were terrifying but this dinosaur takes fear to a whole new level _I thought. The plane began to tip from side to side. The dinosaur ripped the front of the plane clear off and Nash and Udesky came face to face with it. The plane began to tip forwards everybody clutching onto the seats tighter.

My grip on Billy tightened while he pulled me closer to him. Everything in the plane fell out and onto the jungle floor. Udesky unbuckled himself and crawled to the back of the plane where everyone else was. Nash tried to do the same but the dinosaur was faster opening its mouth grabbing Nash's legs. He cried out in pain and everyone jumped forward grabbing his arms but the dinosaur pulled him out of the plane. He quickly held onto the seats but the material just ripped off. Nash was thrown to the floor and began to desperately crawl away but the dinosaur stepped on him with its massive foot and bent down and ate him. After finishing Nash off he came back for more. Dad and Billy quickly go to the only door in the back of the plane and try to pry it open but it didn't budge.

I wasn't paying any attention to anything that was going on around me I was far too scared after seeing Nash torn apart. The dinosaur put its nose back into the plane tipping it. I screamed as I slid down the aisle towards the huge mouth. I tried to claw myself back up towards everyone but couldn't. Billy acted quickly and grabbed my arms pulling me back up and hugging me tightly. I wrapped my arms around him clinging to him like a second skin to afraid to look back at the monstrous dinosaur. Amanda and Paul quickly unbuckled themselves and ran to the back of the plane with everyone else. Dad and Udesky were attempting to open the door. The dinosaur removed its snout from the plane and some of the fear left me but not completely but it was still good to know that it was out of the plane but I knew that didn't mean we were all safe now. We were still in a lot of danger.

The plane began to fall out of the tree and crash onto the ground. Slamming down so hard it flipped upside down. Everyone groaned in pain as they regained their composure. Everyone was covered in cuts and bruises from head to toe. I looked up to see the dinosaur's feet in front of us. The dinosaur bent down and she was now looking straight into the eye of the beast. Amanda ran out screaming but dad ran after her pulling her back inside the plane before she became a meal. The plane lurched again and I fell on top of Billy. The dinosaur kicked the plane causing it to roll throwing everyone around along with flying debris and luggage. It soon stopped as it hit a tree. Once again everyone groaned in pain most likely receiving more bruises and cuts. A giant foot stepped on the plane crushing it. Billy used his body as a shield to protect me from the shattering glass.

Everyone was at the front of the plane except for Udesky who was trapped in the back. Dad realized the situation and yelled for Udesky to crawl over towards us. The top of the plane was then ripped off leaving a huge gap. Everyone quickly recovered from shock and followed dad. We all ran into the jungle without looking back. When we finally stopped Billy and I looked back at the dinosaur. I grabbed Billy's hand and we began to run holding hands so we didn't get split up. We ran deeper into the jungle with the dinosaur right on our tail.

I looked over at dad and followed his gaze towards thicker trees. Everyone ran towards them sprinting as fast as they could. The dinosaur attempted to follow us but was stuck between two trees. Even though the dinosaur was stuck we all kept on running so we were as far away from the monster as possible. Everyone finally stopped and started gasping for air trying to catch their breath. "Ok I think we lost it" dad said as he brushed aside some bushes only to come across another dinosaur. "Don't worry it's dead" dad said. Soon a full grown T-Rex rose to its feet behind the dead dinosaur. It was eating and it's mouth was covered in blood and had pieces of meat hanging. It seemed like dad spoke to soon. Everyone froze in their spots. "Nobody. Move. A. muscle." Dad said. Everyone except Udesky froze. Then the Rex let out an ear piercing roar and everyone ran off leaving dad behind who no sooner was running after us away from the Rex.

Running back to the same direction we ran from before everybody stopped to see the dinosaur we saw from before right in front of us. Billy and I ran to the right and Amanda, Paul and Udesky to the left. I looked back to see my dad stuck between two logs that were in between the two angry dinosaurs battling. "DAD!" I yelled. "Sh. Sh. Baby it's ok he's fine look" Billy said pointing to my dad who was trying to crawl away but couldn't get the chance. The two dinosaurs circled each other waiting for the right time to attack. Finally the larger dinosaur made the first move stepping toward the T-Rex attempting to capture its neck between his jaws but the Rex sidestepped the attack and hit the larger dinosaur with his tail. The other dinosaur fell back and the Rex took the chance to attack its mouth went for its opponents neck. Amanda pulled Paul out of the way so he wouldn't be stepped on during the battle between the two giant predators. Amanda, Paul, and Udesky rushed toward Billy and I. On its side the larger dinosaur takes the chance and kicks the Rex making a wound. The blood splatters all over my dad and he takes the chance to run towards us.

"Come on!" he shouted as we all followed him making a break for it to leave to two monsters to fight. "No stop. Please stop." Amanda pleaded as Paul fell against a tree gasping for air. "Why did you bring us here?" dad asked. "Our son is on this island and we need you help to find him" Paul explained as he pulled out a picture of a boy that looked to be about twelve or thirteen.

"This is him. Eric. He's thirteen now and just about the greatest kid in the world" dad looked at the picture than handed it to Billy. "He's with a man named Ben Hildebrand" Paul said. "Who's that?" I asked. "Her new boyfriend" Paul replied with venom in his voice. "A friend. We were vacationing and Eric wanted to see the island and the dinosaurs. So Ben found a guy that would take them parasailing. They never came back.

"We called everyone. Did everything we could. Because of all the controversy over this island, no one will step in. Costa Rica says it's a no fly zone, it's their own fault. Guys at the U.S. Embassy- that's our U.S. Embassy- said we should "accept the inevitable" can you believe that?" Paul said clearly ticked off.

"So you hired these mercenaries?" I asked. "We prefer recovery specialists. We do overseas custody issues and…" Udesky responded. "Then you duped us into coming here" dad said as he glared at Paul.

"We needed someone who's been to the island before" Paul said. "I have never been to this island" dad said. "Sure you have you wrote that book" Paul said.

I rolled my eyes these people were completely clueless. "That was Isla Nublar this is Isla Sorna site B" Billy said as he wrapped his arms around me. "I didn't know there were two islands" Paul said surprised. "Still you survived these dinosaurs before. You saved those kids" Amanda said.

"A few of us survived a lot more died. And we were better prepared and better armed" I said. "Please I'm begging you to help us find our son" Amanda pleaded. Although I thought she was annoying at times I had to say she was just being a concerned mother. I knew my mom would act the same way if I were stuck on an island full of dinosaurs. "How many days has he been missing?" dad asked. "Eight weeks" Paul said. Dad, Billy and I exchanged surprised looks. There is no way that kid could survive on an island full of dinosaurs and still be alive.

"After what you saw today you still think your son is alive?" dad asked. "He's smart doctor Grant and he knows so much about dinosaurs" Paul said. Dad thought for a moment then looked back at the Kirby's. "No. I'm sorry but no. We'll salvage what we can from the plane. Then we head for the coast. There may be a boat left anything to get us off this island" dad said

"Dr. Grant, we're not leaving without our son" Paul said with confidence. "You can stick with us, or you can go and look for him. Either way you're probably not getting off this island alive" dad said and turned around as he began to walk toward the plane followed by Billy and I.


	5. No such thing as Kirby Enterprises

I squatted down by my dad looking at the massive foot print in the mud from the giant dinosaur. "Why do I have a feeling that, that isn't a dinosaur that was originally on Ingens list?" I asked. "Because I don't think it was on their list how would you classify it?" my dad asked me. "It's a super predator I know that" I replied looking at the foot print. "Baryonx?" I guessed. "Not with that sail" my dad replied. I shrugged my shoulders not knowing how to classify it. "Spinosaurus Aegyptiacus" my dad said as he looked up at me. I heard Billy take a picture of the giant print. I stood up and saw Mr. Kirby having trouble putting on his backpack. I nudged Billy and gave him a look telling him that I didn't trust these people and that something was up.

"Mr. Kirby when you climbed K2 did you place camp at 25 or 30,000 feet?" Billy asked. "30,000 we were pretty close to the top" Mr. Kirby replied. "About a thousand feet above it actually" Billy replied. Mr. Kirby knew he was caught now. "No that's a common mistake" he said. "Mr. Kirby there is no Kirby Enterprises is there?" my dad asked. "It's Kirby Paint and Tile Plus. We're out in the Westgate Shopping Center in Enid, Oklahoma. The Plus stands for bathroom fixtures, fireplaces, patio furniture stuff like that" Mr. Kirby said.

"I don't suppose that check you wrote us is any good" I said. "Now I swear I will pay you the money I owe you even if it takes me the rest of my life" Paul said. I shared a doubtful look with my dad and rolled my eyes. "I wonder how long that is" I mumbled rolling my eyes. "What's that over there?" Billy asked pointing at something in the trees. I ran after him with my dad and the Kirby's following. A parasail chute hung from the trees caught on a branch. A red life vest hung from a branch just below it. Paul grabbed the life jacket off the branch and read the label. "Young adult" he said handing the jacket to Amanda. "Eric" she whispered clutching the jacket close to her chest. "Should we take this?" I asked holding up the parasail. "It looks intact" Billy said examining it. "Can you fly it?" my dad asked. "If it doesn't have any holes" Billy replied.

"We should take it with us to signal any planes" my dad said. _That is if there are any passing planes which I highly doubt_ I thought. "See he's ok he's alive I know it" Paul said trying to comfort Amanda. Billy and my dad began to pull on the parasail trying to get it out of the tree. As they pulled on the sail a branch snapped and a skeleton fell down along with the sail. The skeleton swung toward Amanda causing her to scream and get tangled. Billy and I jumped into action and untangled Amanda. Once she was free she ran off. "Go get her Mr. Kirby" my dad said. "Amanda!" Paul yelled as he ran after his wife. "Dr. Grant!" I heard Paul yelled. My dad got up and ran over towards the Kirby's to see what they needed him for. "Mac come over here!" he called. "You go ahead I'll finish folding this up" Billy said. I got up and ran over to my dad. My jaw dropped when I saw what they were looking at.

There before us laid nests of raptor eggs. "Oh my god" I whispered. "Raptor eggs" my dad confirmed. The two of us took off with everyone else running to keep up. "They don't look that big. I mean comparatively" Udesky said. "If we came across one we might live" my dad said. "Well that's good" Paul said relieved. "But you never come across just one" I finished. I looked over my shoulder and noticed that Billy wasn't there. I grabbed my dad's arm causing him to look at me. "Where's Billy?" I asked. "Billy!" the two of us called in unison. "Here!" he yelled as he ran around a tree towards us. "Don't do that you scared the hell out of me!" I snapped. "Sorry" Billy said with a small chuckle. "Mac is right if something happens to you it's just us and the damn tourists" my dad said. We turned around and caught up with the others and began to walk towards the coast.


	6. Welcome to nightmare on Isla Sorna

Although the thick terrain slowed us down a bit we all kept pushing through when we saw a compound. A spark of hope lit up inside of Paul. "Eric is in there I know he is. I bet my bottom dollar" he said making his way towards the compound as fast as he could with us following. I hoped Paul was right because I wanted to get the hell off of this damned island. "What do you think it is?" Billy asked me. "As far as I'm concerned four seasons" Udesky said. I rolled my eyes but chuckled. As we got closer to the compound I saw a few cars similar to the ones on Isla Nublar that were used to take people through the park. I looked in through the windows to see if any useful tools were hidden inside but I had no luck. "Anything?" Billy asked me with hope in his eyes. I shook my head and Billy sighed. I looked up at the building covered in weeds and vines and I felt a shiver run down my spine. "You ok baby?" Billy asked. "This place gives me the creeps and a bad feeling" I replied. Billy pulled me closer to him and kissed my head. "Mac I won't let anything bad happen to you, I'm gonna make sure you get out of here alive even if I have to die trying" he said.

We went in through the doors taking it slow so we wouldn't make much noise in case something was close by. Everything was destroyed and in pieces. Glass was everywhere littering the floor "Eric! Eric!" Amanda yelled. "Shhhhh Mrs. Kirby please stop yelling you're no use to Eric dead and right now you're just asking for a raptor to come and kill you" I snapped. I saw Paul send me a slight glare. He obviously didn't like me snapping at her. Amanda looked over at the counter where the computers were and saw a phone. I already knew it was useless just like everything else on this deadly island but she didn't hesitate to try. "What the hell" she said as she made her way over to the phone. She picked it up but put it back down when she heard nothing. We all walked further into the building and I saw some old vending machines. "Hey guys look" I said pointing at them. Everyone turned and followed the direction my finger was pointing. "Good work babe" Billy said. "Let's see. I've got a buck forty how bout you guys?" Paul asked as he searched his pockets. Billy sighed and rolled his eyes and kicked the glass in grabbing a bunch of chips and candy and handed them out.

Everyone continued on while Paul stood dumbfounded at what Billy did and attempted to do the same with another machine but failed. Knowing that it wasn't worth another try Paul limped away following the others. They came to two doors and Billy and my dad pushed them open. I looked around and saw a bunch of empty incubators with hatched eggs inside from various dinosaurs. "This is how you make dinosaurs?" Amanda asked. "No" I replied as I looked around. "This is how you play god" my dad finished. "Ok if I take pictures?" Billy asked. My dad nodded and Billy began to walk around and take pictures of various things. I found it weird that Billy didn't have his camera in his camera bag. Billy always put his camera back in its bag as soon as he was done with it but I shrugged it off and walked around with Amanda looking at the things stuck in the tubes. I came upon the last tube but I found it odd since there was a full grown raptor head in it while the others were all pre developed dinosaurs.

I leaned in to look closer when I saw the eye move and a full grown raptor lunged at me. I screamed capturing everyone's attention. Billy pulled me away from the reach of the raptor and we all took our chance to run. We ran to the very back of the compound and saw a bunch of cages. The raptor was right on our tail. I could hear the long sharp claws of the raptor making contact with the cold floor as it ran after us. Udesky, Paul, and my dad quickly ran into one cage while Billy, Amanda and I ran into the other. Before we could completely close the door the raptor rammed its body into it trapping us in the corner of the cage. It desperately tried to get to us snapping its jaws and growling. Udesky, Paul and my dad tried getting its attention but it was determined to get to us. It suddenly looked up and saw a gap and began to climb up. "Push!" Amanda yelled. Not knowing what else to do Billy and I obeyed and helped Amanda push the door trapping the raptor. We all ran for the exit of the compound leaving the raptor calling for help. Billy gripped my hand and pulled me along with him as we ran towards the heard of dinosaurs. "Head for the trees!" I heard my dad yell. Billy and I ran for the closest tree and climbed up as high as we could. "Billy where's your camera bag?" I asked. "I dropped it but your dad picked it up so he's got it" he replied. I could see a spark of nervousness in Billy's eyes but shrugged it off thinking that it was because he was afraid which I couldn't blame him for. "Welcome to the nightmare of Isla Sorna" I mumbled. Billy pulled me close to him and tried his best to comfort me. "We'll get out of here soon Mac I promise" he said. I could hear the truth behind his words and knew he meant what he said. I just hoped he was right.


End file.
